


Only Girl In The World

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Series: Little Mix One Shots [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sensitive Perrie, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Jerrie smut/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Girl In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Before you read the thing itself, I want to warn you, I WROTE THIS IN 2014. TWO YEARS AGO. I like to think that I've gotten a little better at writing and stuff. So if this is, like, really bad I'M SORRY. I originally posted this on my Wattpad which I won't leave a link to, but I will have the original side-note thingy I left along at the end of the smut. Sorry for rambling and sorry if this sucks. Hope you manage to enjoy. x

Perrie moaned softly as Jade's small hand trailed up and down her thigh, edging closer and closer to the place she needed her most, their tongues swirling together at a slow, intimate pace, their bodies pressed together like magnets.

Perrie pulled away, breaking the kiss, leaning her head back against the arm of the couch, shivering once Jade's wet lips found her neck. She caressed her girlfriend's head gently, gulping as Jade's lips trailed over her throat.

"Mouse, please..." Perrie whimpered, one of her hands falling from Jade's head to her neck, pulling her face closer, knocking their foreheads together.

"What, Pez? What do you want me to do?" Jade whispered, full-on knowing exactly what her girlfriend wanted, but just wanting, needing, to hear her utter the simple words.

"I want you inside me... Your fingers... I want you to touch me..." Perrie pleaded as a response, her face contorted into a mixture of pain, pleasure, desire.

"Please, Baby, I need you so bad right now..." She continued to plead, beg, her voice surrendered and vulnerable. Jade watched as Perrie's eyes slowly started to well up with anxious tears, something that's more common than not with Perrie. Perrie has anxiety attacks and they're usually triggered when she's left in anticipation.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, now, alright, Sweetie? I'm right here, okay? Just breathe for me, Precious, and I'll take care of you." Jade comforted, a promise she's a little too good at making happen.

Perrie nodded, relieved, but still anxious, biting her lip, focusing on Jade's dainty fingertips as they traced over her thigh, up her loose skirt, pressing down on where she naturally assumed was her lock tattoo, the one Jade has the key to, in the same place, a secret, the only ones aware of the little inkings, each other.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Sweetheart, I swear," Jade whispered, watching Perrie's face carefully, reaching her pointer finger inside Perrie's panties. Perrie made a noise that was far too enjoyable to Jade's ears, making her hum with satisfaction.

"I'm gonna make you feel like the only girl in the world. You are the only girl in the world. You're mine. No one else's. All mine..." Jade murmered, pressing down harder on Perrie's clit, rubbing her finger in a small circle, making Perrie gasp, her hips twitching in pleasure.

"Please, Mouse... Please, I-I-" Jade pressed her free hand to Perrie's mouth, hushing her.

"Shh... It's alright, Beautiful, I'm gonna make you feel so good, it'll be worth the patience in the end." She whispered, her face inching closer to Perrie's before removing her hand off her girlfriend's mouth, allowing access to her lips, fiddling her other hand around, trying to get all her fingers inside Perrie's panties.

"I love you... I love you so much..." Perrie expressed genuinely before pressing her lips to Jade's.

"Love you too, Pez. You're my everything." Jade mumbled against Perrie's lips, her right hand working two fingers through Perrie's wet heat, slicking them up, preparing them to stretch her girlfriend's tight hole.

"Mm, you're so tight, Baby. Always. Like a virgin. It's so sexy." Jade growled, cupping Perrie's area, middle and ring finger digging down slightly between the folds of Perrie's pussy.

"I'm gonna eat you so good. Make you cum in my mouth. Then I'm gonna fuck you, I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow..." Jade promised, pulling her hand out of Perrie's panties, making her whimper. She pulled back, moving to stand up, leaving the warmth of Perrie's body, a little uncomfortable at the shift in atmosphere. She wiped her hand on her leggings, drying her fingers off.

"Please..." Perrie whimpered from the couch, watching as Jade undressed herself in the middle of the living room until she was stark naked, her clothes discarded around the room, thrown off carelessly. The curtains were half drawn open on the big window standing in front of them, which made Perrie a little worried, but Jade always insisted they were safe from any perverts who tried to sneak a peak at them, as they lived far enough away from any big towns and out in a more secluded, peaceful, quiet, private area.

"Want me to finger you while I eat you out?" Jade wondered, starting to pull Perrie's skirt down her legs, taking the panties with.

"Oh, yes, please! I need it! Need it so bad!" Perrie whimpered, spreading her legs wide, exposing herself, the cool-aired temperature of the room making her whine at the uncomfortable feeling of it hitting her wetness.

"Pull your shirt off, Love." Jade ordered softly, grabbing onto Perrie's thighs, pulling her body down the couch, making her lay on her back. Jade was laid on her stomach, face between her girlfriend's thighs. Perrie's legs were over Jade's shoulders, resting against her back.

Perrie struggled to get her shirt off as Jade's tongue swept in and out and all around her pussy, distracting her from the simple task, making her squirm.

"G-God!" Perrie squeaked, tossing her shirt off to the side. The cool air, plus, the friction of the cotton material of her shirt, made her nipples hard, erect. She whimpered again, her right hand moving to tangle in Jade's hair, her left massaging her own breast.

"Oh- Ah!" Perrie continued to gasp and moan, squeezing her thighs around Jade's head subconsciously. It wasn't until Jade's fingers came into play that she nearly climaxed right there, unexpectedly.

"Oh, Jade, please, I'm so close!" She whimpered, her back arching into the air, her torso creating a bridge. Jade mumbled something around Perrie's clit, something that Perrie couldn't decipher due to the dizzying pleasure she was feeling, and came, came hard onto her girlfriend's fingers and into her mouth, her body sweating and burning and trembling, her muscles weak and feeble, gasps and moans and curse words falling from her lips uncontrollably.

Jade watched in awe as Perrie orgasmed underneath her. She licked her drenched lips, swallowing the cum that had spilled out of her mouth.

"God. You look so hot..." Jade groaned, crawling up Perrie's tired body, careful not to be too rough on her muscles.

"Want me to-" Perrie had started, but Jade cut her off, pressing their lips together, making a sound of disapproval.

"Uh-uh. Tonight's all about you, Lovely. You're the only girl in the world. In my world." Jade hummed, a small smirk on her face. She knew it was selfish of her to make Perrie feel guilty about not being obligated to return the pleasure Jade was able to give to her, but she just couldn't help herself, feeling the need to spoil her little Pez rotten.

"Love you, Mouse." Perrie murmered, her mind hazy and grateful.

"You're so spectacular, Pezza. Anything for you. Love you more than everything in the entire world." Jade murmered back lovingly, returning the wide grin she recieved from Perrie as they both prepared themselves for Perrie to be fucked senseless by Jade's strap on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, this was more of just drabble and, oh my God, I'm so sorry if it sucked because I've never written girlxgirl smut before, so, please, excuse my lack of experience.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was okay.
> 
> -Heather.xx


End file.
